Question: Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} + 2 = 10\sqrt{x} + 5$
Answer: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} + 2) - 7\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 5) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $2 = 3\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $2 - 5 = (3\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $-3 = 3\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{-3}{3} = \frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3}$ Simplify. $-1 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.